Night's Dream
by Reffer Lift
Summary: Pleasure can only come with so much pain. No matter if it's real or not. JoshuaxNeku lemon


A/N:

Reffer Lift: This was co-written by my good friend YoshiLink. During class. Woot.

YoshiLink: We started this as a joke. Now we don't know what the fuck it is. Take it as you will.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own The World Ends With You. That's owned by Square Enix. Come on, if we REALLY owned it, then TWEWY would be rated M by now.

-----

Night's Dream

By Reffer Lift and YoshiLink

"Don't worry, Neku, this won't hurt."

I chuckled at how helpless he was, sitting there, searching for a way out. Trying to scream, however unable to do so. Tied up, shirtless, a ball stuck in his mouth, muffling his voice. I pulled out my instruments, and keeled down to him, caressing his bare chest with my hand. I focused on his right nipple, readying for what was to be done. He tried to scream, but he was too late.

I drilled into the soft flesh, the blood landing on my lips, painting them crimson such like his body. I placed the sharp object that was to be put, and began my clean up.

"I guess you don't like feeling all dirty like this. I'll help you."

I began licking his bare chest, and even he couldn't resist the waves of pleasure taking over. Licking, until he was clean. Then I would be satisfied.

"It seems to originate here,"

I put my mouth on the wound, and began to suck. The feeling of the warm blood in my mouth was wonderful, but I wanted more. Much more. I stopped, and put my hand back on his chest for a moment, before removing my gray shirt as well. He was now too overcome with the warm feelings, he was unable to struggle. I removed the ball.

"Let's get the party started, shall we?"

My bloody lips reached his, our tongues fought for dominance. But in the end, I was the victor, and continued my clean up. Licking his body, going lower, and lower...

Until I finally found my face, resting on the prize.

But I wasn't going to pleasure him just yet.

"Allow me to prepare,"

I pulled out the rope I had hidden, and began to remove his remaining clothing. Kissing it every time. Until the last piece was removed, and I was in awe at it's beauty.

I slowly stroked it, caressing it while he moaned in pleasure. And I stopped.

"Can't have any of that now, can we?"

I retrieved the rope from where it lay beside me, and began gently wrapping it around his balls. Tying it ever so slightly, and gently. And then I pulled it tight.

He gasped, and cried out in pain. Tears streaming down his face, I pulled tighter, and tighter...

"Want me to stop? Promise me you won't make any more... noise, Neku."

I smirked, and he managed a small nod. The pain ended, and so I had to give him my reward.

He moaned again, as I put my mouth on his cock.

My tongue fondled the tip, teasing him. He panted, and put his hands on my head. He started to move my head up and down his shaft, leaving my hands free to pleasure myself. He cried out and I started to swallow the delicious cream that was rapidly filling up my mouth.

But I could only pleasure myself for so long, until the lust took over.

I took my fingers, and slowly crawled, looking for an opening.

Found it.

I didn't have any patience to be gentle, and grabbed the pipe he used to defend himself earlier.

Shove.

He screamed.

He tried to wretch himself away. He cried out in terrible agony, and used his newly freed hands to pull it out.

I smiled.

He was crying now, tears streaming down his face.

"There there, Neku, this part won't hurt a bit."

I forced myself in him.

And the tears went away.

With each thrust, he got harder and harder, as did I. I could feel myself starting to cum, and he was starting to as well.

Back to basics.

I reached over, my hand caressing the white cock.

I could feel my breath starting to shorten, and my body beginning to relax.

Until _we_ burst.

"A-Ah..." I moaned, and smirked yet again as I pulled myself out, my cock covered in white cream.

And I inserted it in his mouth.

"Suck it, bitch. Lick it clean..." I moaned, and he obeyed.

But then, I woke up to find me, doing the same thing to him.

Only this time, it was real.

My nipple, a ring in it.

A rope beside me.

A pipe, bloody, resting near him.

He smirked.

My smirk.

-----

A/N:

Reffer Lift: I don't care if you flame or not, but please leave something if you favorite it. Thanks.

YoshiLink: Tits or GTFO.


End file.
